Kirinos' Personal Journal
by getfuzzy4235
Summary: It's a new start for Kirino. She just turned 14 and decided to start a personal Journal. A book where her thoughts can escape without anyone finding out. What will the entries say about her?
1. A new beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own or ever will own any rights to ore no imouto ga konna ni kawaii wake ga nai, this is just purely a way to say how great this series is to me.

Entry #1

I hate him, I Hate Him, I HATE HIM! God, I sometimes wish he just disappeared. The world would be a better place without him. Today I turn 14, I should be excited but I can't when he's around. How stupid can he be? Not a single happy birthday came out of his mouth. Why do I even care, coming out of that thing would be weird, but still where are his manners? I sometimes doubt if we are even related. Always wanted to ask my parents from which dumpster he was picked up from. Knowing father, I would get grounded for asking such a disrespectful question.

I did get a hug from my mother wishing me a happy birthday and cute pair of earrings I always wanted. My father just gave said "happy birthday" nothing else; he's always so serious so I didn't expect a lot from him. I received calls from all of my friends from school wishing me well. I feel a bit sad that I could not hang out with them on my birthday. Our family got plans during this day, to celebrate my birthday in a restaurant. This trip would have been great if the guy was not drag along with us.

We arrived at the restaurant; I didn't even know that they existed in our city. The employees sounded foreign, and I swear they were swearing at each other, because one of the cooks dropped a whole plate of food onto the floor. Father dragged us here because one of his buddies down at the station recommended to this place. What kind of buddies you have in your workplace father that would recommend this place? It looks like the aftermath of the apocalypse. My mother did not mind rather she was excited to try new things. The guy on the other hand looked very bored and stupid, he just looked around and saying nothing so gross. We got seated by our waiter.

There wasn't much talk because I just did not want him to hear our conversation and butting in it. I just wanted to punch his face because; he has just looking at me with those perverted eyes, so disgusting. The guy decided to go to the restroom and this was my opportunity to start a conversation with my parents.

"I start working tomorrow" I said

"Just don't forget what discussed" my dad said with a serious tone "Keep up those high grades and I won't pull you out of your work"

"Oh my daughter is going to become the next big thing! I can't wait to tell everyone on the block how much of a star you will become! Unlike your brother" my mom said in a proud voice. It seems, like the guy did not meet your expectations mother. Really sad, he should go just kill himself for shaming his whole family. "Are you nervous honey?" she asks

"Kind of, I mean it's my first job. I don't want to screw up during my first day."

"Oh don't you worry, you'll be the best one out there! Even better than those who have years in the industry"

"Just watch out what kind of pictures they take, I see one wrong picture and I will bring the entire police force to shut it down"

"Oh you're exaggerating, you know it's a very high respected business" my mother said chuckling

"What are you guys talking about" the guy said as soon as he took his seat

"Nothing, just discussing about Kirino first job" said my mother.

"Oh" he just replied and went back reading the menu like he just did not care, so stupid.

That single comment somehow pissed me off so bad. The dinner went on without anyone saying anything else. I did not know what I order or even how it tastes it, because of his stupid reply.

We came home without any word during the trip. I'm dead tired not even know how I'm writing this diary entry. I blame my friends for encouraging me to start a one because they said everyone is doing it. Really? Why bother, only you can read it and there is no point on reliving everything you did that day, so annoying specially that I have to write about him, I just feel that I'll be writing about the guy on every entry I make.

I am excited that I start tomorrow as a model; wonder if will meet new friends? Only time will tell.


	2. Eternal Blue

Disclaimer: I do not own or ever will own any rights to ore no imouto ga konna ni kawaii wake ga nai.

Entry #2

Eternal Blue has such a nice ring to it. The agency that hired me to work as a part time model, I am so excited to work there! It's been a long day; I just want to go to sleep. This is impossible at the moment because, I can't skip this entry so much to write down! I'll start from the beginning.

I arrived with my mother at the entrance of the building. I was so nervous that I did not hear my mother telling me good luck. The building was more massive than I expected, they made it looked so small in the magazines. Blue glass covered the whole building reflecting the blue sky in a way that made look infinite. My clothes that I was wearing from home looked like they were picked up from a convenience store, compared to the other people walking everywhere inside the building. Then again, my father would not spend a dime on clothes that weren't "age appropriate" I arrived at the front desk where there was sitting a middle age woman talking over the phone.

"Oh hold up a moment girl, a kid just came up to me" She says in an annoyed voice, as I approached "what you need honey? Are you looking for someone?"

"Actually, I am. I'm looking for Misaki Fujima" I said as I was handing out my model pass to her "I'm Kirino Kousaka, starting today I'll be working for Eternal Blue"

"You're the one that Misaki can't shut up about, I see they'll make anyone into a model these days" said the receptionist in an envious tone.

I'll pretend that I not hear that, making enemies this early on the job will only bring problems later on.

"Where can I find her?" I said now showing a fake smile to hide my rage building inside me.

"Misaki is going to be on the third floor, room 318. Just take the elevator and turn left"

"Thank you" as I started walking towards the elevator, I heard her say "If she can be here, why can't my daughter work here"

I thought to myself, your daughter must have the same attitude as you, that's why she can't find a job.

As I arrived to the third floor, it turned from a busy walk street to an eerie silent library. It gave me the creeps. This reminded me when Kyousuke and I went into an abounded house down the street, like day and night. It became silent as soon as we step into the yard of the house. Did the receptionist give me the wrong direction, so I would be late for my first shooting? I hope not. As I got near the door of 318, I started seeing flashes coming out of the room, and started to hear a person yelling.

"Get more light into the back!"

"What are you doing? That background does not match the clothes line up"

"Where is the fan? Hey you! Bring the camera more to the left!"

"Misaki, where is the new model? We need to get this done today!"

"Ok, calm down Keizo, we'll get this done today. Look there she is!" Misaki said, as soon as I walked into the photo shoot.

I was stunned; the room was flooded with lights and air movement from the fans blowing everywhere. Keizo was shouting orders at everyone that dared walk into his view. Cameras flashing every second, while the models posed every time the camera went off. How do they do this? I'm starting to think why I took this job in the first place.

"Kirino, go to the dressing room and get dressed" as Misaka was pointing into the left corner of the room. "It's a red outfit you can't miss it"

"Time is money, hurry and get back here. Damn it I told you to add light into the back! You're fired!" Keizo yelled as I made my way into the dressing room. Keizo looks relative small stature, wearing a beret too big for his head, while growing an oversize goatee. He was wearing light clothes, like if they were pick as a last minute outfit, didn't looked professional at all. Who would have thought, that everyone would fear this man. Then again this man could fire anyone who got into his nerves, Keizo just fired a janitor that was just finishing up cleaning up the toilets, because he did not moved those lights into the back.

Room was cramped, Style clothes were hanging everywhere. How could I find the outfit in this jungle of clothes? As I search high and low, a yellow sticky note caught my eye that said my name. There it was a red outfit that would put my father into a coma. The whole outfit was red literally. It was composed of a miniskirt and an oversize blouse that appeared to fit only big size models. I had not time to think about it and threw my outfit on. This was rather comfortable, and the blouse fit me perfectly. I always thought that being fashionable was more about the statement than rather than if you were be able to walk with them. I rushed to Mikasa with the red high heels that came with the overall outfit.

"You look amazing Kirino! Those pink hairclips add a great dazzle to your overall look!"

"Let's not keep the photographers waiting. Kirino you're soloing" said Keizo "Hey you! Bring out the roses and change the background!"

"What?" I said dumbfounded.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. Were doing a Valentine special on the next issue and, the other model that was going to do the shooting with you quit without notice." Said Mikasa

My first shooting is going to be about valentines? I haven't even had a boyfriend. There isn't anyone that I could have a crush on, in my school. I was getting nervous; I was getting cold feet at that moment. I started to breathe faster, the room started began to spin, and then suddenly, I heard a familiar voice that said "You can do it Kirino!" I felt like the weight of the world lifted when I heard those words. Who were they from? I had no time to think it over. It all became clear to me and I knew what I had to do. I walk into the shooting sight of the camera and started doing my job. I don't know how many poses I did, but every time I did one I heard Keizo praising me. Before I knew it, the shooting was over.

"Fantastic Job Kirino!" applauding Keizo "You sure know how to pick 'em"

"I told you she was a natural. It's went better than I expected without the other model" Said Mikasa, following Keizo that was heading towards me

"Details, details, detail. Mikasa, I know you will find another one just like her in no time! Well how do you feel?" asked Keizo.

"I feel relaxed, I mean I was just been myself" I replied

"Spoken like a true model. Well it's time to pack up; we need to start shooting early in the morning." Said Keizo while looking at his watch "You be ready for the next shooting, I know I will have a great time working with you."

"Thank you so much for the opportunity" I replied

"I should be the one thanking you. You save us from that one, I was ready drag Mikasa into the shooting if you had not come." said Keizo

"Keizo you know, my modeling years are over" Mikasa replied as she blushed a little.

"Nonsense, you look as pretty as the first day I met you. Kirino, those clothes are yours to keep. I'm pretty sure you'll be the envy of the block when you walk to your house today"

There is only one person I want to envy me, I thought to myself. Many people stared at me while I was walking home. Man are disgusting, they were looking at me with those lewd eyes, so gross. They should all disappear along with the guy living with me. My mother was the first one to greet me as I walked into the house; she was talking about me to all the neighbors about how I became the next model of Eternal Blue. As I headed upstairs I caught a glimpse of Kyousuke in the sofa reading old manga. He looked so bored and stupid like always. He completely ignored my presence. I stomped on the stairs heading up. Why did he not look at me? I mean not like I care or anything. I would expect a guy like him to drool all over like those idiots on the streets. That infuriated me. It's just like yesterday he did not pay attention to me, he just doesn't care about me. He should just go die in the dumpster he was picked up from.

I want to end this on a happy note. My friends all called me when I got to my room, they all envy me on how successful I become over the past few years. I wonder, what I've done for the last few years is actually been worth it? No matter, I am here and I will keep going. Time will only tell where I will end up.


	3. Little Big Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own or ever will own any rights to ore no imouto ga konna ni kawaii wake ga nai.

Entry #3

I met two, models. I mean, I actually had a short conversation with them. So far, I haven't got the chance to talk anyone besides Misaka, Kezio and the arrogant receptionist. I'm also hanging out with one of them tomorrow.

Today marks the second day working at Eternal Blue. Misaka, told me that the shooting was going to be held at the same place, and same time. I arrived at the building 1 hour early. The guy, brought one of his friends to hang out at our house. Can he be that poor that can't afford to hang out other than our house? I didn't want to be around, hearing their stupid conversation about their porn collection they have hiding under their bed. That's what they do right? I rather not find out the answer to that question. So I left to avoid any confrontation with them. I headed towards the elevator only to be stopped by the receptionist I met yesterday.

"Where do you think you're going" screamed the receptionist "you know kids aren't supposed to be here"

"I'm here for my photo shoot" I replied, as I returned to the reception desk. Did she get wacked in the head last night? How can she forget about me so fast?

"Sure you are honey, have any proof? You know, I will find out if you are lying to me miss."

I showed her my pass that I gave here yesterday. She was analyzing it like if I made a counterfeit.

"Hold on for just one minute, Let me verify this card. I'll be right back" she said as she walks into a room behind the reception desk.

I waited for 30 minutes. She thinks that she'll make me late for my shooting. During that time, I took a glimpse at her desk. Nothing peculiar caught my eye. There was a calendar in the center, pedicure products scattered on a corner of her desk. The wallpaper of her computer showed two people. It was the receptionist and apparently what looked like the version of her from 20 years ago hugging each other. They both wore make up that would put a clown into shame. I wanted to laugh, but before that happen the receptionist came out of the room.

"It all checks out" she says.

"Why did it take so long?" I said irritated. I wonder if I can report her to someone?

"It's procedure, don't worry. I hope I did not make you late, to your shooting, honey" said with a smirk. She is getting on my nerves.

"It's ok, that's why I arrived 1 hour early in case something got in my way." I replied.

I grabbed my pass and headed towards the elevator. The silent hallway that leads to the session, were still as silent as yesterday. I could not get the creeps out of me. I could hear my footsteps echo thru the lonely hallway. As I grabbed the door handle and pushed the door, someone was also grabbing the door handle, from the other end. It was a guy, not just a guy. He was wearing a brown blazer with a purple undershirt; totally match his hair and eyes. I was a bit embarrassed; I was still wearing my home clothes. He looked at me and showed a sincere smile.

"Hello" he said in a casual voice "I'm sorry, I'm getting in your way."

"No worries, I'm just here for my photo shoot." I replied, returning the smile.

"You must be the part time model" he said, letting me get inside the room.

"Yes, I just started working yesterday." I replied.

"It's great to have such a beautiful girl working with us." He said, as he was letting himself out the door.

"T-thank you" I stuttered and blushed at the same time.

"I apologize, but I got to get to a meeting somewhere. I'll hope get a chance to talk more, soon"

I forgot to ask for his name. I got to admit, he was cute. I wasn't surprised considering where I was. Compared to the other man models, that I seen. He stood out. The shooting wasn't for another 10 minutes, so I had the time to get dressed. It was a simple white dress, but yet it seemed only something that models would wear. I'm starting to like the clothes I get pose in. I greeted Keizo, and sat down on the bench close to the vending machine. I decided to rest my eyes, but only to be interrupted by a person staring at me. She was short, looked like an elementary school kid. Her hair was red, had to ponytails wrapped with yellow ribbons. She was wearing silky yellow dress. I was starting to get creep out. I was going to open my mouth when she interrupted.

"So…" she said prolonging the word. "You're the model everyone is talking about" with her eyes half close, as if she was scanning how I looked.

"Yeah, what about it" I said while backing away from her stare.

"Nothing, I always wondered what you looked like" as she sat next to me, she stretched her hand for a handshake "I'm Kanako, Kurusu."

"I'm Kirino, Kousaka" while shaking her hand "You here for the shooting also?"

"Yeah, I was called in to work today. I had nothing to do besides to go to a karaoke box this afternoon."

"You sing?" I asked, while I started hearing the photographers walking into the room.

"I do more than sing, I'll remember any song once I hear it once" said Kanako in a proud voice.

"I'll have to go with you sometime to see that" I said chuckling. That's cool be able to remember anything after just hearing it once.

Our conversation got cut short, after Keizo shouted that the shooting was about to start. After the shooting was over, Keizo told me to take a break while Kanako did a solo. I went back to the bench and sat down only to jump back out when Kanako started yelling at Keizo.

"I won't wear those kid clothes!" Kanako yelled as she threw the clothes at the intern.

"Kanoko, please try to understand. We're trying to add a section for the preadolescent" said Keizo, as he was turning red. He is really trying not to explode in this situation

"I'm 14! Do I look like an elementary school kid?"

Yes, I said in my mind. I'm rather surprise you are even the same age as me.

"Why don't you wear them instead? You sure have the height of a preadolescent" Kanako said as she saw Keizo from turning from a red beet to a white radish. I think he snapped in a way not many people would do. Keizo took off his beret, and remove his jacket. He grabbed the outfit and put it on and went into the photo shooting stage. Kanako, just stood there in silence. In fact everyone went dead silent went Keizo took the stage. Everyone was expecting him to fire her right on the spot.

"If I do this, do you promise to do it the shooting?" Keizo said in a calm voice. Kanako became speechless and just nodded. I'm as surprised as her in this developing situation.

"Ok then, let get this started, start shooting" Keizo ordered the photographers. All I heard was the camera shutters going, during his shooting. Thinking back, the poses he did were hilarious. Seeing the director trying to be a model was fun. I took a glimpse at Kanoko, looking down embarrassed about the commotion she caused for not wearing an outfit. Few minutes later, Kanoko went into the dressing room and came out with the similar outfit that Keizo used. It was pretty cute, she did look younger. It was a simple Pink T-shirt that had a heart shaped cat while wearing dark blue jeans. Keizo took back his beret and jacket and went back to his seat.

"Kanoko, You ready?" asked Keizo. Kanoko just nodded, and began to work. The shooting ended early, we all said our goodbyes. I went back to the dressing room to change to my street clothes. I stopped at the entrance as soon as I saw Kanoko and Keizo talking in the back of the room. I heard Keizo said "I understand, you can take the day off tomorrow." He took off and wave goodbye to me when he passed me at the entrance of the dressing room.

"Kanoko, are you all right?" I said when I reached her and softly putting my hand on her shoulder. She got spooked by my touch.

"Yes, I'm ok. I got the day off tomorrow. I'll take up on your offer, do you want to come with me to a karaoke box tomorrow?" asked Kanoko while she was putting away the clothes from the shooting.

"Sure! Where do you want us to meet?" I asked, faking my excitement. I was worried about her but I didn't want to make her feel worse.

"Chiba railway station, 3 in the afternoon" She said while walking towards the exit. "Don't keep me waiting!" Kanoko shouted as she headed for the exit.

"Don't you worry; I'll be the first one there." I shouted back and waved goodbye. I wondered what Keizo and Kanako talked about. I hate butting into other people business. Father is very strict to that rule, but that did not stopped mother from gossiping about other neighbors. I returned home, with nothing else interesting happening for the rest of the day. The guy stayed on his room with his company for the rest of the day. Mother, was preparing tomorrows meal. Father returned from work.

I want to know more about her, I seen her work on some magazine. She has worked on kid shootings before, why would she freak about this shooting? She seems like a nice person. Did she have problems with her boyfriend, friends, co-workers, or perhaps family?" I don't want to assume things. Only tomorrow will tell what's up with her mind.


	4. Karaoke Night

Disclaimer: I do not own or ever will own any rights to ore no imouto ga konna ni kawaii wake ga nai.

Entry #4

Today went better than I expected. Kanako and I became friends! I'm really excited to have such a person as a friend. I finally got to know the name of the model I met at the door and I think I found an interesting anime that I have yet to discover the name.

I was running late. How could my phone switch time zone on me? I chose a bad day to fiddle with my phone. It was quarter to three; I was running faster than I ever ran in a track meeting. I was glad that being on able to run for situations like this. Chiba station only 10 minutes at the pace I was running, plenty of time I thought. Reaching a stop light, I finally had time to catch my breath. Glancing around, I caught a glimpse of Kyousuke and neighbor girl walking on the other side of the street. If they were dating, they would be the lamest couple in the world. I sure hope they weren't because their children would be one paying for the broken plates. I really hoped they weren't… because for the children. When I reached the station, I began looking for Kanako.

"I should have put a wager on you coming earlier than me" an annoyed voice said from my back. I turn around to meet at Kanako disappointed look.

"Sorry, I got caught up with something." I replied, I couldn't tell her that I was late because accidentally switch the time zone on my phone.

"No, worries." Said Kanako, while heading for the platform "You did arrive at the time we set up"

"Where are we heading exactly? You didn't tell me yesterday" I said, looking at the train schedule.

"Akihabara, they recently opened a Karaoke Box. I got a few connections to get in for free."

Once the train arrived, we were lucky to find a couple of free seats. I wish we didn't take those seats, because after a few minutes some guys started hitting on us.

"Where are you foxy ladies going today?" said the first guy trying to lean on a rail.

"We're going on a field trip" said Kanako

"Field trip?" replied while gazing at his buddy.

"Did you hear me stutter? Yes, I said field trip." Kanako went on saying. "We're going to discover what makes stupid kids that still wear diapers like you think they have a chance with us."

"Just because you wear a shirt that spells cool in English, don't make you that" I said, following Kanako lead. "I just think a person that wear shirts with words in another language, is a cry for attention."

"Why don't you head on home and tell mommy to buy you clothes more appropriate for your age." Said Kanako, She handed them both a business card to a kid clothing store. The guys started to come close to us and Kanako stoop up facing them with no fear. I was a bit scared, everyone was looking at us.

"You have a pretty smart mouth don't you?" said the guy now face to face with Kanako. I was ready to jump in when the train came to a stop and Kanako took the chance and kick both of the man jewels.

"Run!" she said while grabbing my arm and took off with me out of the train. The guys were still on the floor, and could not get move. One of them cried for his mother. We ran for 5 minutes before running Kanako was gasping for breath, I was just fine.

"I'll take it you are on the track team?" said Kanako gasping for breath.

"Yes, down in local Chiba junior high school, how did you guess I was on it?"

"Lucky guess" Finally catching up with her breath "The place should be a few block more if we keep moving forward."

Akihabara is the world for technology. If I've been a tech junkie, this would be my hanging out place. The more we dive into the Akihabara. I started noticing Anime stores scattering around. I saw Kanako making up a disgusted faces while looking at people exiting from the stores. I didn't mind, people have their own tastes on things. Among the crowd, I saw a white figure walking among them. He was wearing a white jacket with white jeans and black leather shoes to top it all off. I didn't recognize him at first. Kanako then waved and yelled out a name

"Mikagami!" said kanako in a cheerful voice, running towards the guy.

"Hey Kanako, no time on see" Mikagami raised his hand to salute kanako. It was the model from yesterday, what he was doing in Akihabara?

"What are you doing in this place?" asked Kanako while looking around to see what a person like him would be able to find in is part of this city.

"Just buying some stuff, I heard they have the next generation phones before they are release to the public." Mikagami then put his attention to me "You're the part time model, it's great to see you already made friends"

I could not respond, with the sincere smile he showed me. I got embarrassed at his presence.

"Where are my manners, I'm Mikagami, Kouki. I'm sorry I did not introduced myself properly last time we met"

"I'm Kirino Kousaka" I replied, I couldn't say anything else.

"How do you like working at Eternal Blue?"

"It's great that they gave me the chance to get my foot on the door."

"It's great to hear, I hate to do this again but I got to get to a shooting. It's being great seeing you again, Kanako you show her all the tricks in this industry" Mikagami looked at Kanako, and waved goodbye

"Of course!" replied Kanako in a cheerful voice "Good luck in your shooting."

Once again I saw him walk away, in a grace only a person of his level would walk. I knew he was cute, but somewhere in my I feel that this isn't the cutest guy I know.

We reached the Karaoke Box; it was named "Nex-Gen KB" who would it thought. It had flood lights covering enough to blind a pilot that was flying thru this area. Flashy neon lights and fog smoke coming out of the floor.

Kanako did not lie, it was packed. Line extended around the building. There was a big security person on the on the front door checking anyone who enter without permission. A young man with over muscular tone tried to force his way in only to be knocked out by him. Kanako casually walked up to the big man, said a few words giggled and signaled me to follow her inside. Security man was giggling at the smile of kanako. How does she do it?

"He loves my singing" said Kanako "he says if I become a singer, he'll make my first fan club"

"I can't wait to see you sing" I said to Kanako. She just smiled at my comment.

"For a place to have a name like that, I would have expected more a futuristic view rather an a retro look"

"The owners say that they want to bring back the good times into this era." She replied as we reach an empty room.

"Welcome to Nex-Gen KB, please insert your membership card" said a Vocaloid voice. Kanako inserted what it looked like a clear glass into the door slot.

"Welcome back Kanako, what would you genre would you like to choose from?"

Kanako looked at me and said "You have anything in mind?" I just told her whatever she wanted.

"Genre: Random"

"Acknowledged, Enjoy your stay" Vocaloid giggled, and the door opened into the room.

"The room changes into the genre you chose, but this time it's random. So I guess we'll see how it looks."

As we stepped into the room, the room was rather dark. It showed dark themes obscured by fighting scenes. I have seen these characters before they appeared in an anime on Thursdays. The only reason I know this is because of the stupid guy was browsing thru the channels one day. Before I put my finger of the title, Kanako gave a big sigh and looked at me as if I was the one to blame what genre was picked.

"Anime, this is the first time I've do this genre" Kanako said in a disappointment "No, matter. I can now show you I can truly remember any song I hear for the first time."

"Now playing, Masquerade from Maschera: Lament of a Fallen Beast" the vocaloid said as the song starting playing. We both listened to it, I found it annoying. Kanako was enjoying it, and closed her eyes to focus on the song. Once the song ended the vocaloid asked if it should be played again. Kanako replied but only asked for the off vocal version.

"Now watch the lyrics behind me, I'll nail the whole song" said Kanako in a confident tone. The song started and heard Kanako sing. During the song, I saw a different person. She was singing as her problems evaporated from her. She looked as the world was praising her. I applauded after her performance ended.

"That was pretty good" I said "You really do hold up to the song"

"Of course, why would I lie? Next song" said Kanako, as the whole room changed from a dark scene to a bright colored room, a ridiculous round pink rabbit with ear that stretch over the horizons appeared all over the room, with a grade school girl wearing a pink magician outfit with big cartoony eyes and pink hair. I didn't pay too much attention until the vocaloid skipped the name of the song.

"Stupid machine, so much for being the most advanced karaoke box" Kanako said while hitting the monitor. The song started playing. I still don't know what made me interested in this song, but once I started listening to it, I felt I was going over the stars with her riding along me destroying the evil over the earth. I love the song. The characters were cuter than any kitten or puppies calendars combine, don't get me wrong I still love kittens and puppies. Abruptly my paradise ended along with the song. It all went dark and emergency lights came on

"We apologize, but due to some error in the system we cannot continue to operate normally." a voice said over the speakers. "We have to ask you to leave the facility immediately."

"I will not take this, I'm going to complain." said kanako as we were heading out

"It wasn't that bad, I did get to hear your great voice" I said to Kanako. She was looking at me with a satisfying smile.

Kanako waved goodbye to the security person, and we started heading towards Chiba station. I search discreetly over the stores to find from which anime those character were from only to be spooked by Kanako sudden voice.

"Yesterday was something" she said while gazing at the stars "I didn't mean to freak out like that."

"Yeah, Keizo will likely be in the front cover of the magazine" I said, we both laughed only to be followed by awkward silent. "Do you have problems with your boyfriend?" I asked without sounding to intrusive, Kanako stayed quiet for a minute.

"Family… I never got along with my parents" replied Kanako now looking down "It all went downhill once my big sister decided to move out. I could tolerate my parents because my sister was there for me. Yesterday in the morning I got in fight with my dad, and my mom only view his point not mine. I exploded at the moment and told them that I wished that I moved with my sister" She was really trying not to cry.

"I understand, don't take this all weight by yourself" I said while embracing her, I heard her start to whimper. All I could do is not let go, she was looking someone to support her in this situation. I started patting her back just like my mother used to do when I started crying. A few minutes passed before Kanako removed herself from my brace.

"I appreciate you accompany me to this place" said Kanako while wiping her tears away. "We should do this again sometime in the future" I nodded, She was more relaxed, I felt great doing my good deed of the day.

"Sure, I'll love hanging out with you again" I said. We were heading back toward Chiba station. We chat a little about what we were doing tomorrow.

"Tomorrow is you last day at Eternal Blue?" asked Kanako in shock.

"They only hire me to do a few shootings" I said in a sad voice "I'm planning to work at other agencies though"

"Pretty much like a freelance then. That's great, you get to choose where you work"

"I guess that how it works, but I can't work where I don't get hired"

"That's true, we need to do something for tomorrow" Kanako said while looking at her cell phone "Cancel any plans that you have after the shooting."

"Ok" I replied. I don't have anything to do tomorrow anyways

"It's settled then, tomorrow is going to be your best day of your life" Kanako said.

We exchange numbers and we headed our way. I arrived at my home before my curfew time was up, but I got permission from my father to stay out later if it was necessary. Just like yesterday, nothing interesting happened after I came back home. I did stay after night when everyone went to sleep, to see if I could find from which anime that the grade kid and the bunny was from. As I surf the channels, the guy scared the hell out of me when he entered the living room, to get some damn water. I quickly pressed random buttons on the remote and jumped into a kissing scene from a soap opera. I felt my cheeks turning red, I felt so uncomfortable seeing this while the guy was on the kitchen grabbing water. I turned off the T.V and quickly headed upstairs. I wonder if he noticed me surfing those anime channels, and why did I felt like that when I turn to that soap opera? Certainly because I felt he caught me watching anime.

This Journal entry is rather the longest I've written so far. Yet I feel it was necessary, not sure why. Tomorrow will bring new surprises, not to mention that I can't wait to see what Kanako has stored for me.


	5. Payday

Disclaimer: I do not own or ever will own any rights to ore no imouto ga konna ni kawaii wake ga nai

Entry #5

I received my first paycheck! I'm so excited to have money I can actually spend without anyone putting any buts on what I buy. Kanako and I went dress shopping spree, I'm not sure how I manage to bring all of it back home if wasn't for Mikagami help. This is all fun, but I feel I bit sad that'll I will not be working at the Eternal Blue anymore.

After the shooting was over, Keizo came over to me with folded sheet of paper and handed it over me.

"What's this" I asked, examining the paper before opening it

"Your paycheck, I personally wanted to hand it to you. It's disappointing that we have such a great person leave us, even if it was only temporally. I thought Misaki hired you for more of a permanent position" Said Keizo, a tear dropped his eye or maybe it was sweat? It was rather hot in the room. I took a look at the folded paper, I never seen so many zeroes in my life.

"I can't take this, it feels more than I deserve" I said while handing it back to Keizo

"Nonsense! That's the standard rate for any model working here, I even told them to give you an extra few yens from me. Look at the time, I got to go. I'll see you around Kirino"

As I exited the building, I said goodbye to the receptionist out of good conduct. She just huff and went back talking over the phone. Once I reached outside, Kanako was waiting outside on a bench

"Took you long enough" said Kanako while whipping sweat of her head.

"Sorry, I was saying my goodbyes to everyone. It had been though it was for only 3 days, I felt a connection."

"It'll do that to you, come on there's a department store a few blocks away." Kanako said, walking ahead of me. I haven't been sightseeing in this particular area. Everything was desolated, you could get mugged and no one would be able to help you. We arrived to what it looked like a glass rectangle; there was no other building in sight.

"This whole section was bought by the company Eterna. It's going to look sweet when they done with construction."

"Why did they only finish one building?" I asked, there was not a single parking area, yet alone people walking in this place, I saw a car park on the other side of the street. I didn't know who it belong too at that time.

"Who knows, guess they had the building in mind already. This store hasn't been opened to the public, only few have the chance to enter"

"Let me guess, we can get in because you got connections" I said, Kanako just giggle and entered the building.

As I made my way into the building I noticed how fragile it looked, everything was made of glass from the hangers from the clothes were hanging to the elevators coming up and down. I made my way thru the center where there was countless of accessories on display. There he was, Makagami carefully adding accessories into the display box. Only to be startled by Kanako yelling.

"Mikagami!" yelled Kanako, did she had to yelled so loud? I could hear the echoes bouncing back and forth, thought she was going to break the building.

"Hello Kanako, it's good to see you again" Mikagami replied.

"What are you doing here?" Kanako said while looking at the items being carefully placed into the display case by Mikagami.

"Just adding some of my designs into the lineup, I'm trying to create an accessory line for Eternal Blue" sad Mikagami, as I browsed the collection I stopped and looked at some pink pearl earrings. They totally match my hairclips.

"You like those?" asked Mikagami, carefully watching my reaction

"Those are pretty cute, did you made them?" I asked

"Handmade, all of these accessories are made to be on display only. But here you can have them" replied Mikagami handing me the earrings.

"Thank you" I removed my previous earrings and put them on. Kanako looked at me in awe.

"They were meant for you" Kananko then asked "Where did you get those hairclips, always seen you wearing them"

"I got this from my onii-chan a few years back" I stopped and went numb. Hearing myself calling that creature onii-chan felt like someone just forced me to say I had a bond with him.

"I didn't know you had a sibling" Kanako looked at me as if she uncovered a dark secret

"I forgot to tell you that little detail" I said chuckling trying to change the subject. "How long have you been working as a model?"

"About 3 years, I started when I was 14" said Mikagami. That makes him seventeen, how awesome am I at math? if I ever wanted a boyfriend that would be three years older than me.

"Come on Kirino, let's go to 3rd floor that's where we need to go. You want to come with us Mikagami? It's always nice to have an opinion of a guy." Kanako said. Mikagami agreed and we headed up the elevator. This floor was only made for us; it had everything that I could wear plus more! Kanako did not spend time looking around, just grab some outfits and threw them at me, she then literally push me inside a dressing room and told me to try them on. I didn't know where to start, they varied from simple dresses to overly outrageous skimpy outfits. I couldn't wear those skimpy outfits though, I was already embarrassed showcasing in front of Mikagami. I tried on the blue dress with transparent sleeves that made my skin brighter. I came out and showed it off, Kanako gave me a thumb up. Mikagami briefly looked at me and turned away trying to not to show his red cheeks. I went back and try on a ruffled dressed, It felt like I it was falling off from one side but got used it quickly. I came back out again and Kanako gave me the thumbs up again and Mikagami did the same thing. I could go on listing how many I tried but I don't think this journal would be able to keep it all. At last I put on the last outfit it wasn't special; it was rather a white shirt dress with a normal length skirt. I like it, simple design. Before I stepped out of the dressing room I overheard Kanako and Mikagami conversation about me.

"What do you think of her" asked Kanako in a whispering voice.

"She's pretty cute" replied Mikagami "She's something, I'm pretty sure his brother is proud of her"

"You have a thing for little sisters don't you?" Said kanako in a playful tone

"O-of course not, I just think all little sisters are cute"

"Then why did you blush when she had her first outfit on? I totally saw you"

"I wasn't ready for such a sight, I only seen her wearing her street clothes"

"Speaking of street clothes we need to update her closet in that aspect too."

After hearing enough I came out, and like the rest of the dresses I got approval from both, but checking on my cell phone it was almost time for my curfew to be up. I couldn't make it on time back home but Mikagami suggest that I could a get a ride from him.

"I thought you were 17" Kanako said, as we were heading for the cashier for the final checkout

"I am, that's doesn't mean I can drive without a license." He said, looking around to see if non existence people were overhearing.

"We got a rebel here" replied Kanako, poking at Mikagami shoulder.

"It's not that, I have to be in various places and going on public transportation just don't cut it"

"What kind of car you drive?"

"Toyota Camry, if I were to drive something more luxurious I just bring more unwanted attention"

After all the outfits went thru the cashier, the total came up to the price of my paycheck, what are the odds? Knowing my father he would cry for fraud with these outrageous prices. Kanako told me that since this store was part of Eternal Blue I could just hand them the check. We headed outside; Kanako had stuff to do back in the agency and left us behind.

"Should we get going, don't want your parents worry about you" Said Mikagami opening the door for me. So courteous, why can't there be more men like him? I don't know much about car but it seem like a 00 model. The fragrance of pine fresh filled the whole car. I wonder if I would be the first one to drive with Kyousuke when he get to drive, then again he can't even afford the gas for one, two he's a klutz when handling a steering wheel. Mikagami took the road towards the highway; I just looked at the scenery. I didn't know what to talk about; Mikagami broke the ice for me

"What made you decide to become a model?" asked Mikagami

"I'm following someone footsteps of someone I used to admired" I sigh after I replied.

"Is that so, I guess we are on the same boat. I'm trying to be like someone that expects me to be above him."

"where do you go to school?"

"At a local jr. high school in Chiba"

"No kidding, Kanako goes to a jr high school in chiba too"

"Now that you mention that, I have seen someone familiar like her at my school." I heard a rumor of a grade school kid making it to Jr. high school by skipping several grades. Now

"Do you have any siblings" I started asking him.

"Just one brother, he's kinda ashamed of what I do." He did not wanted to say what was his brother was ashamed of, I did not want to intrude.

"What do you for fun?" I asked

"Mainly making accessories at this moment, I don't have time to play games I bought for my PC"

Mikagami a gamer, I imagine him as gamer. He'll look such a dork wearing big headsets. I chuckled inside of me

"What about you? What do you in your free time?" asked Mikagami, turning into the highway ramp exit.

"I usually hang out with my school friends; I spent most of my on track and field team. Now adding this job I don't have any 'free time' anymore"

"Is your brother the only sibling you have?" asked Mikagami. Great the only subject I did not want to talk about

"Yeah, he just so plain, if I were to point you at him, you'll think that he was adopted"

"He's lucky to have such a gorgeous woman as his sister" Said Mikagami . I just blushed at his complement. I love getting complements. We arrived sooner than I thought; guess its true driving is faster than public transportation. Mikagami helped me carry all of my purchases to the front and waved goodbye. I had to take 5 trips from my room and the front door to carry everything.

Mother asked me who I flirted with to get the that kind of money to buy all of that. I told her with one of the models I met, she just laughed. Father just huffed and went back to eating. The guy just ignored our conversation completely; this was rather a good thing. I just stop caring about his reactions; I got too much on my plate at this moment. After everyone went to sleep I sneaked into the living room to find the anime that still yet to find its name. I carefully started watching for the commercials to see when it was on. Again the door to the leaving room opens making me fumble over the remote control and change the channel with the soap opera that aired last night. This time the couples were on bed learning about anonymity. I felt my face turn into a red radish, how did they end up from a kiss to bed in two episodes? The freak turns over to see the scene because the woman started to make disgusting noises. I just wanted to die, how fate can be so cruel. I turned off the T.V. and threw the controller at Kyousuke face, before he said anything I slammed the door shut without the consequences of my parents waking up.

Now that I remember, we only went shopping for dresses. All the outfits are meant for special occasions, there are a few that looks I can wear casually. I already spent my first pay on these outfits that I won't be able to use for a while. I blame Kanako just picking all of them from the same hanger. I'll just have to confirm if Kanako goes to the same school as me. I've been so busy lately I haven't got the time to ask around.

A/N: Hello everyone. I appreciate for all you have read this far. Most of this is based on Anime, I have yet to read all of the LN. I have skimmed over the summaries but seem like that they lack the important information. I made what it looks like an Illustration for this chapter; it's the building they went buy the dresses. check it over the link provided on my profile, if you have the time. I really suck at this so if you have any critiques on that let me know. If you any comments, concerns or even complaints I will try to answer them over the next few chapters. I'm not sure if they look like journal entries anymore.

dbzsotrum9, I appreciate the help. Those pointers helped me made some changes to the current story, don't hesitate if you have more to spare. I'm not sure what you mean by AU, I have to apologize for my not knowing what it means.

Keep on Reading!


End file.
